Truthfully, McGee
by inveritas
Summary: Post Cover Story, Abby thinks about what she said to McGee. McAbby. Please Review.
1. Reflections

**_A/N: This story is set after the season 4 episode, _Cover Story _so if you haven't seen that episode yet, this fic won't really make sense to you. It is mainly about Abby reconsidering what she said to McGee re their 'relationship' hence why I called it _Truthfully, McGee _but_ _McGee's views feature as well. One last thing, it is of course, McAbby. _****_I hope you enjoy it :) _**

_**Miss-Margaret-4077**_

_

* * *

_

**Truthfully, McGee**

**Chapter 1: Reflections**

Abby sat on the couch starring at the wall, of course it wasn't very interesting but she had a lot on her mind. Just a few minutes ago she had rejected a good friend who confessed that loved her, (well in a way he did). She played the scene over in her mind, she didn't know why she said it couldn't work, yes they were almost polar opposites, in appearance anyway, but she did love him, at least on some level. Now that she thought about it she wondered if the tenseness of the situation had caused Timothy McGee to confess his love? Did he only say it to give an answer to satisfy the man who was about to take her life? She didn't know. She would have to ask McGee when she saw him the next day - that's if she could face him.

Their relationship had been unusual until now, it had mostly been that of two colleagues who had become good friends, who shared the same skills at work and the same interests. Nothing more. Yes he had stayed over at her house many times but that was only because they were friends wasn't it? And he had come to her aid when she was in trouble. She didn't know how she felt and yet she had said to him, 'McGee, sometimes I think I love you.' Did she mean it? Did she love him? Now more than ever, she really didn't know. Playing the scene over in her mind just confused her even more and even though she wanted clarity she couldn't help replaying it.

After the situation had been defused Abby and McGee barely spoke, mostly due to shock. Gibbs had arrested the man and taken him back to NCIS head quarters to be charged. Tony and Ziva had followed, leaving McGee and Abby. Abby remembered how she felt standing there looking at Timmy, she felt shocked and overwhelmed also surprised and yet she didn't say anything more about his confession, all she said was, 'Thanks Timmy." He replied, 'You're welcome Abbs.' And after another awkward silence the two parted company. Now Abby was sitting on the couch, starring at the wall, trying to figure it all out. She wondered what McGee was thinking. She thought he was probably thinking about how stupid he now felt, she really did feel sorry for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

McGee sat at his writing desk and stared at his typewriter. "This thing has caused me so much trouble, I should just throw it in the trash." He said. The typewriter had been used when he wrote, he didn't think he could write another word in his present frame of mind. As well as causing, through his works, an ordinary guy who worked at his coffee shop to want to commit murder, he had also told his best friend he loved her. While he did not say, "Abby I love you." he had in fact confessed that the two characters from his latest book, Amy and McGregor, were going to get married because Amy was the only woman McGregor ever loved. Amy and McGregor of course had been based on himself and Abby.

When Abby heard the news she had said to him that it couldn't work between them because they were too different and they weren't right for each other. Thinking about it now McGee had questions like, did she really mean that? And Was she right? Were they too different? He had meant what he said about Abby being the only woman he had ever loved, even if he had said it through the assumption he was speaking as McGregor to Amy, but he was sure Abby knew what he meant. When he thought about his actions, he could see how it was right to say the words he did in regards to the story because in no way did he want Abby to be harmed by the man in a position to take her life. It had satisfied him and McGee thought it would satisfy himself and Abby but she had surprised him and said the contrary. Because of this he felt like he had made a fool of himself, and not just for saying he loved her, but for writing the whole damn book.

"Maybe I _should _just get rid of this thing. It would save a lot of people a lot of pain." He repeated to himself, still starring at his typewriter.

McGee looked over at his clock, it was well past midnight, he should get to bed. He would have to go to work in a few hours. He hoped he had enough courage to face everyone tomorrow, especially Abby.

**So, was it okay?  
Please leave a review they make my day :) Thanks. **


	2. The Truth

_Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it and I hope it's not too out of character. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The truth**

It was the next morning and Abby was getting ready to go to work. She wasn't looking forward to it because it meant seeing McGee and having to deal with what happened.

Abby made her way to work as she usually did and when she arrived she saw that McGee was already there. 'So much for avoiding him.' She thought. She was lucky in a way because her lab was below the main area where the agents worked, so if she was lucky she could in fact avoid seeing McGee for a while. Although eventually he would probably have to come down to her lab to give her some evidence or something. 'Well, I'll just have to deal with that when it comes.' She thought. As she stepped through the doors that led to her lab.

Once inside she switched all the lights on followed by her computer and other machines she had in her lab. There were a few evidence bags she needed to go through the morning, so she would get on to that first.

Upstairs McGee was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate. It wasn't working. All he could think of was what he had said to Abby. While McGee was thinking about his actions DiNozzo walked over to his desk, "Probie. Wake up. The boss wants you to take this down to Abby." he said.

McGee snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "Sure I'll do it now."

Tony could see something was not right with the junior agent, but he knew McGee could sort himself out. For now DiNozzo decided to leave him alone.

McGee walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. Once the elevator had stopped and opened its doors he took deep breath and stepped out and walked into Abby's lab. He saw her sitting at her computer in the centre of the room and walked over with the evidence DiNozzo had given him.

"Abby, this is for you." McGee said, handing it to her.

"Thanks Timmy." She replied. She was trying to act as she normally did, not thinking about what had happened the night before.

As McGee began to walk out of the lab, he turned around. He _needed _to deal with this now or else he wouldn't be able to do his work properly.

"Abby." He said getting her attention again.

She spun around and answered, "Yes Timmy?"

"We need to talk." He replied.

"Okay. Come over here and sit down." Abby said leading McGee over to her desk and pulling him up a chair. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, despite the fact that she knew exactly where this conversation was going to go.

"Last night." He began. "I'm sorry if I startled you with what I said. It was really stupid of me. But you know there was a guy about to take your life and it just popped into my head." McGee said.

"It's okay McGee." She said, hugging him.

"Thankyou Abbs." He replied. He went to get up and leave but Abby stopped him.

"Timmy? Did you mean what you said about Amy being the only woman McGregor ever loved?" She asked, using McGee's characters' names. She knew he would know what and who she was talking about.

McGee took a moment to think then he answered, "Yes. I did." And walked out.

"Wait!" Abby called.

McGee heard her and came back in. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Timmy." Abby said, "You know I love you."

"Yeah like the way you love Ducky and Gibbs right?" He asked.

"Well I thought so." Abby replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" McGee asked.

"It means I have changed my mind. After what you said last night I have been thinking over and over about you and me." She answered. "And I don't know if I think that anymore."

"Okay." He replied, unsure of what she was trying to say.

Abby heard the uncertainty in his voice and said, "Timmy, what I'm trying to say is that I do love you but I'm just confused."

He'd never seen Abby like this, she was afraid and confused as well as sad, well maybe once before when an ex-boyfriend of hers was out to get her. He felt horrible for he felt he caused her to feel this way.

"Abby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I care a lot about you too but you know that now don't you, well I hope you've always known that, but what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to be afraid of loving me." McGee replied.

Tears formed in Abby's eyes, what he had just said was so sweet. She hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not afraid, Timmy. I do love you." Abby said, "I'm just not sure I'm ready for marriage."

McGee laughed. "It's ok Abby. I'm not either. But maybe one day." And with that he kissed her.

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue or leave it here? Please review, they make my day. Thanks :)**


	3. The Secret's Out

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me! Thankyou. I also think that there will only be one more chapter after this one. If there are any objections and you want it longer let me know! Thanks._

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Secret's Out**

Abby and McGee were still kissing when they heard someone come through the door. It was Gibbs. As soon as the two saw him they jumped apart from each other faster than the speed of light, and both with scarlet faces.

Gibbs didn't comment at first, he chose not to get himself involved with his team's relationships but in this case he felt he should say something. So he went with, "I won't even ask."

"It's not what it looks like boss." McGee said. And at the same time Abby said, "I was just.." she was trying to find a word to use but she was interrupted by Gibbs.

"The case McGee." Gibbs said, trying to steer them back onto the topic so they wouldn't make fools of themselves, although they were doing a pretty good job now.

"Right." Abby said. "I'm running the DNA profile as we speak Gibbs. It will be a few hours."

"You have two." Gibbs said, "That is if you and McGee are done doing whatever you were doing." He added, walking out of the lab. He wasn't happy, he didn't think relationships between co-workers worked at the best of times but _at _work, that was something he frowned on even more. He knew all this from personal experience, he was once like them but he had hardened up after his three divorces on some level he wished he could be like the young members of his team, 'Maybe one day.' He thought, 'If the right woman came along.' Just as he was thinking that he passed Director Sheppard in the corridor.

"Morning Jen." He said in passing.

"Morning Jethro." She replied back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once Gibbs was well clear of the lab McGee spoke, "That was so embarrassing."

"I know." Was all Abby could say.

"What are we going to do now?" McGee asked.

"I know what we're not going to do." Abby said.

"What's that?" McGee asked.

"Leave the door unlocked." Abby replied.

McGee thought for a moment before he spoke. 'She's actually considering doing that again - at work? This was good in a way, she at least intends to keep the relationship going.'

"Does that mean what I think it means Abby?" McGee asked.

"What do you think it means Timmy?" She asked.

"That we will be, you know, together still." McGee said. He was not always the best at getting the right words out, especially when he was nervous or unsure about something.

"Of course Timmy." Abby said, in a tone that said 'why didn't you think it would be?'

McGee let out a sign of relief. "That's okay then." He said. "Shall we get on with the case now?" He asked.

Abby smiled and began work. This to McGee said yes it was time to get on with their work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

About a week later Abby came into work and found a note stuck to her computer screen. She took it off and read it, it was from McGee, she could tell by the handwriting. It said:

_Turn around._

Abby thought that was a strange message but she turned around anyway. She was met by a bunch of her favourite black roses. They were spread out on her evidence sorting table. She hadn't even noticed them when she walked in, 'probably because all the lights were off.' She thought.

Later on in the day McGee came down to Abby's to see how she liked the surprise.

"Thanks Timmy!" She said and she hugged him so tight he could hardly breath. "Abby. I can't breath." McGee said.

"Sorry." She said, letting him go.

"So you liked the flowers then?" McGee said, noticing she had put them in a vase.

"Yep. I loved them." She replied. "Thankyou."

"You're welcome Abbs." McGee replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The gifts and notes continued on for weeks after that both from Abby to McGee and visa versa. With each gift and note getting more personal and carrying more meaning. They were trying to keep their relationship separate from their work because of their little kissing incident a few weeks ago - both did _not _want that to happen again. They weren't sure if the others had caught on, they knew Gibbs knew because he was the one who busted them kissing but they didn't know about the rest of the team.

"You ready Abbs." McGee said as he entered Abby's lab.

"I sure am Timmy." She replied, liking arms with him. They left NCIS HQ arm in arm.

"This could be something special you know Timmy." Abby said.

"It sure could." McGee replied.

**So...what did you think? Please review! Thanks. :)**


	4. A Very Special Gift

_Here is chapter 4. It was going to be the last but I decided to have another one and as a result this chapter is quite short. Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed they mean so much :) I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Very Special Gift**

The next few weeks passed quickly. McGee and Abby were still going strong he had been spending nights at her place and she at his and McGee thought a special gift was in order for Abby.

McGee came into work earlier than usual so he could avoid Abby and set up his surprise for her. He just hoped she would like it, but he felt it would go down well - well he hoped so anyway. He went down to her lab and wrote on a post-it note and stuck it on her computer screen, just as he had done for the very first note he left for her. On the note he had written some directions for her to follow (only around her lab) at the end of his trail he left the small gift he planned to give her and he went back upstairs and waited.

About half an hour later Abby arrived at NCIS, she went straight to her lab, like she usually did and entered. She turned her lights on then her music - all a part of her usual routine. She then went over to her workstation in the centre of her lab, she found another one of McGee's post-it notes stuck to the screen. She took it off and read it. It read:

_Go into ballistics. There's something for you there. _

So Abby, who now felt very curious, walked around into ballistics. She looked around the room and saw nothing obvious then she spotted something sitting on the table.

"This must be the something." She said aloud and picked it up. It was a small box, she opened it. All she could do when she saw the contents was smile. She kept the present in her hand and ran up to see McGee.

When Abby got up stairs she still had the huge grin on her face and saw that Tony was at his desk, Ziva at hers and Gibbs at his - but this was all unimportant the only person she wanted to see was Timothy McGee who was sitting at his desk, working on his computer. Abby raced over to him, when he saw her coming he stood up - he wanted to know what she thought. However he didn't have time to ask.

Abby reached up and hugged him as tight as she could. Then she kissed him with all the passion she could muster. McGee could see she liked it he returned the gesture.

Once the two had finished (they now had three agents starring at them) Abby said, "Yes Timmy, yes."

"Really" McGee replied. "You will?"

Abby nodded. "Yes. I will."

"But I thought.." McGee started.

"That was then Timmy this is now. I changed my mind, I'm ready now I wasn't then." Abby replied.

McGee was so happy Abby had accepted his proposal. The others had no idea what was going on.

"What just happened?" Tony asked.

Abby overheard and said, "We're getting married! That's what's happening!"

"Married? Probie… Wow, before me. Now why does that picture seem wrong?" Tony said.--

"It seems perfectly right to me." McGee replied.

"Congratulations you two. Don't waste it." Gibbs said softly so that only McGee and Abby could hear, then he kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Aw thanks Gibbs that's so sweet." Abby replied, giving Gibbs a hug.

"Thanks boss." McGee replied.

**Well? Do I hear an "Aww" hehe :) Please review. And next time do we want a wedding ceremony?  
-- I realise that Tony is a bit comitment phobic when it comes to women but the comment just seemed like something he would say. **


	5. Wedding Bells

_The last chapter. I hope you like it, it is really just some McAbby fluff but there is a little Jibbs too. :) Enjoy._

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wedding Bells**

From the moment Abby had accepted McGee's proposal they had began planning their upcoming wedding. Abby wanted to have everyone dress in black but McGee felt a more traditional approach was more appropriate - not that he had anything wrong with Abby's style but he felt it would be better if the bride at least wore white and he knew from past experience that Abby looked great in white as well. Abby insisted that her bridesmaids wore black she had picked out some dresses for them to wear and she loved them so she decided that they would wear them, a compromise - she would give in to McGee and wear white and she could choose the bridesmaids' outfits.

They were down in Abby's lab deciding on flower arrangements when Gibbs walked in. Abby naturally wanted black roses at her wedding, McGee didn't have a big problem with that but he was sure his parents would - actually he would be surprised if they even spoke to Abby, she was not exactly the type of woman they had pictured their son marrying. But nothing would stop McGee marrying Abby.

"You two still talking about that wedding?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs!" Abby called running up to him and hugging him. She almost knocked him over however.

"Hello to you too Abby." Gibbs said.

"What can I do for you today oh great inspirational leader?" Abby asked.

"Great inspirational leader?" Gibbs questioned.

"What? You are." Abby replied.

"Have you had time to run that DNA analysis or have you been too busy picking out dresses and flowers?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs! You know I'm brilliant but not that brilliant, I do the work of ten people down here and before you say anything no I don't want or need an assistant we all know what happened last time with Chip." Abby said.

"I know Abbs." Gibbs said, in a way that said, 'obviously.'

"So anyway McGee and I have come up with some really cool wedding stuff, from outfits to flowers want to see?" Abby said.

"Abby, I've had three wives all this wedding talk, I'm over it I'll see it all on the day and I'm sure it will be great Abbs." Gibbs replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few weeks passed and it was time for Abby and McGee to be married. Abby had invited nearly everyone she knew most of her family had come and lots of her friends. McGee's family had come as well, they didn't really know what to expect so they were in for a surprise. Of course everyone from NCIS was there, Tony, Jen, Gibbs and Ziva.

"Bring back memories Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"That's not funny Jen." Jethro replied.

"I thought it was. Ever think of doing it again?" Jenny asked.

"You offering Jen?" Jethro asked.

"No, Jethro. Just wondering if you would go through all that again." Jenny replied.

Gibbs let out a small laugh.

The ceremony was almost over by this stage, Abby and McGee were up to the "I do" part.

Abby was holding McGee's hand, she placed the ring on his finger and said, "I do."

He took her hand and did the same, "I do." The ring McGee bought for Abby had a dark stone set on the top and a smaller dark stone on both sides with a silver band that had an inscription on the inside that simply said, _forever. _The ring was as unique as its new owner.

McGee's ring also had an inscription had inside it, it too said, _forever _it was also silver, to match Abby's.

Within the next few seconds they were pronounced husband and wife, a feeling Abby felt would take some time to get used to. Then they heard the words that would seal everything, "You may now kiss the bride." and that McGee did.

**So, what did you think? Was it okay? Please leave a review, they really encourage me :-) Thanks.**


End file.
